Torture: The Beginning of the End
by lucarioLOVER56
Summary: I cannot possibly come up with a summary for this, but read this interesting story, and prepare to have your MIND BLOWN! [Not really, probably.] All I can tell you is that: it involves the rescuing of a scared Zoroark, and a friendship that lasts until the end! I will make ALTERNATE endings soon after the whole story is written! :D


Torture: The Beginning of the End

Copyrights, BITCH! Let's get started, shall we?

It was a cold morning in the month of December in Sinnoh. A house stood right on the outskirts of Viridian City, where a man and his only 16-year-old son lived. David and Marcus. David only had his father growing up, hence the fact that his mother was killed while he was an infant. A rampant Zoroark had killed her by launching a Dark Sphere at her and hitting her in the head and stomach. The Zoroark had done it under the control of a Spiritomb who had been haunting Marcus's wife for years. After finally getting a strong source of power, the Spiritomb had decided that she had suffered enough, and used the Zoroark to murder her.

Ever since then, Marcus had hated the werewolf-like creatures with a passion, and would then never allow David to ever have or be around one, and would make sure of it.

However, Marcus, after the death of his loved one, started to slowly lose his mind. He could not believe that a Pokémon had taken her life, let alone a "nice and sneaky" Zoroark. He did not know that a Spiritomb was behind the whole mess. After years of grieving over his wife's death, he decided to do something drastic. He captured a female Zoroark one day and brought her back to the house. He then strapped her to a chair and tortured her for a long time; 3 years to be exact, so that he could feel "relief" and "vengeance" against the pain of losing his wife. It was on the third year that David had ever figured out what had been happening in the basement, the basement that his father would never allow him to go into.

One day, two weeks after David's 16th birthday, Marcus had to go to work. He worked at the local lumber company, and was responsible for lumber shipments. "Son, I have to go. Are you sure you will be okay by yourself?" He asked. His voice was very deep and hardy, despite his appearance. "Dad, you've kept asking me that for the past 14 years, do you really think anything will happen to me at this point?" David countered. He was always a bit of a smart mouth towards his dad. Mostly because his father was always so over-protective of him, and frustrated him on a daily basis. Marcus thought about the statement, ignoring the smart-alecky tone that was intended. "Good point. I have 8 hours on my shift today, so I'll see you then." David glanced at the clock. It read 3:30 PM, so Marcus wouldn't be getting back home until later that night. "Okay, dad. See you then." And with that, Marcus left, and David was left at home, unaware that there was a helpless Zoroark just in the basement.

In the basement, the Zoroark shook and whimpered softly. Marcus had only beaten her the night before, and she was still very sore. She had many bruises and scratches from other beatings and tortures, and even a few burn marks from the ends of lit cigars. Marcus made her feel the pain that he had felt for 16 years, and it was not fair. The Zoroark he had captured did not even commit the crime. It had been a male Zoroark that the Spiritomb possessed. The Zoroark sat and whimpered a bit louder, still wondering after 3 years why she ever deserved any of this. She was still so confused. She felt helpless and miserable, and she often wished Marcus would hurry up and murder her. The Zoroark had an idea that she figured wouldn't work, but thought that she would try anyways. Despite all of the beatings received, her senses still worked quite well, and one of her gifted senses was scent. She decided to try to see if anyone was home, to see if anyone would be able to hear her muffled screams and desperate calls for help. She took a very strong whiff, but coughed through the fabric that acted as a gag around her mouth. Instead of a scent of life, she got a big whiff of leftover smoke from the smoky basement. She coughed, wheezed, and gaged for a bit longer before she tried again. This time, through the smell of bunches of lit cigars and ashes, she actually smelled a possible scent of life. She wiggled in the chair and screamed, but she was much too silent to be heard. She was so weak, and only had enough energy to do one thing at a time. She was only fed once every week and watered every two days. First, she tried screaming. There was not too much luck, as the cloth muffled her voice. She then started moving and scooting the chair around, which proved to be much more effective, as she heard footsteps come towards the basement door. They weren't heavy enough to be Marcus's, so she was very excited, but at the same time nervous at meeting her possible savior.

Upstairs, with David, he was scrolling through the channels on the television. He scrolled through all 150 channels and found nothing. He sighed and started towards his room, where he would probably get his favored paddleball and try to beat his record. However, he was stopped in his tracks as he heard small screeching on the floor downstairs, as if someone were scooting a chair back and forth. He cocked his head to the side curiously and walked towards the sound. Unfortunately, he wasn't very good at tracking noises, and had tried various spots, such as the cabinets and the oven, to locate where the sound was coming from. At last, he came to the basement door. He stopped to think about his next action. He glanced at the "Do NOT enter!" sign on the door and thought even harder. _'Dad would NEVER allow me to go in here! But he isn't around… But what if he finds out? There's probably nothing down there anyways. But what if there's something very bad down there? I highly doubt that…' _The 'But what if's' kept circling in his head until he couldn't stand it. He opened the door and slowly went down, and headed towards a switch, wherever it may have been. He jumped as he heard a frightened, muffled scream come from almost directly to his right side. He backed up against what he guessed was a wall. It was pitch black, and the faint light from upstairs was not helping to light the room, much less the staircase. He slowly patted and rubbed the wall, desperate to find a light switch. When he finally found it, he put his finger on the switch and stopped. "H-hello…?" He called out, and he heard a small cry in the same direction that the scream came from, which led to muffled words that sounded like, "Please help! Get me out of here!" David made out the words the best he could, and decided that the voice sounded desperate. He flicked the lights on and was astonished by what lay before him.

There was a female Zoroark, bloody, bruised and burned, tied up in a chair. It stunk like a rotting corpse, but there were no corpses to be found. All that was there was the Zoroark, the chair she was sitting in, blood stains on the floor, and numerous cigar buds and ashtrays lining a table and stool. There was also a platter of some kind of food that was molded. David ran straight up to the Zoroark and gently removed the cloth from her mouth. "Oh my gosh… How did this happen?" David kept his voice calm and slow- he didn't want to scare her more then she must have already been. The Zoroark gently cried and moved her head slowly. She sounded frail and weak, as if she had been mistreated her whole life. "P-p-please… Don't hurt me anymore!" She stuttered and continued to wail, and David couldn't think of anything else to do but give her a warming hug. "I wouldn't do anything of the sort…" David said, as he caressed her head into her chest. She hesitated at first with the hug, but then leaned into David's chest and continued to cry softly. After she began to calm down, David pulled out of the hug, but the werewolf-like Pokémon's head continued to go down. Her eyes were closed, and she was almost barely conscious. "P-please," She begged, "Please l-let me out of h-here…" David knew that she wanted out desperately, as he could clearly see, but he had some questions, first. "If I let you go, will you tell me what kind of things happened down here, and who did this?" He said slowly. She looked up and nodded, to which David obliged. "Okay. I'll be right back." He said, and he went upstairs to get something to free her with. She was tied with rope, so he figured he could use his combat knife to cut the rope from her ankles and wrists. He went to his bedroom to get the knife and went back downstairs. When the Zoroark saw the knife, she gasped. "I-I thought you w-weren't going to hurt m-me!" She whimpered, and hid her head again. David chuckled and shook his head. "No, silly, I'm going to cut you out of those bindings!" He said, and he went up to her, who was now looking at him with a relieved, but still concerned look. After the bindings were cut, the Zoroark slowly got up, but stumbled. She was far too weak to move or get up for long. David picked her up to carry her upstairs. She was light, but it wasn't surprising when she had been tortured in that basement for who knew how long. David went to the bathroom. This Zoroark was filthy, and he figured that it would make her feel a bit better to be clean. After that, he would take her to the kitchen to feed her and energize her again. She sat the Zoroark on the toilet and ran the water. "Do you want it cold or warm?" He asked, and the Zoroark leaned on his shoulder. She felt comfortable around David, given that he had just saved her. "Could I have it hot, actually? It was cold in there…" She said, suddenly hopeful. David shrugged and turned the water to her desired temperature. When the water was full enough, David stepped aside. "Would you like help in…?" He asked, and the Zoroark shook her head. "No, thank you. I-I think I can do it…" She tried getting in the tub, and slightly succeeded. Once she got off of the toilet, she went to the side of the tub and plopped inside, splashing a bit of water onto David's pants. He giggled as she squirmed in the tub. The Zoroark looked at the mess she made and began to slightly tremble. "I-I'm sorry!" She said, and David held a hand up. "It's okay! Please, enjoy your bath. I'll cook you up something to eat. Do you like beef?" The Zoroark made a face. "What is 'beef'?" David giggled, and decided to make it for her to let her try it. "You'll love it, believe me." He began to walk out, but stopped. "Oh, by the way, how would you like to be addressed? What do you want me to call you?" The Zoroark paused, and thought about the name she should have. She shrugged, and looked towards David. "I don't know… Can you help?" David began to think. "How about… Zuki?" She nodded quickly. "I like that! Okay, Zuki! That's easy!" She said enthusiastically, and David chuckled as he walked out of the room to the kitchen to begin the small meal. Zuki stopped him. "Oh, um… What is your name? I would like to know the name of my hero." She said, and David pondered on the thought of being Zuki's 'hero'. "The name's David. Pleased to meet you!" And with that, he went to prepare Zuki a delicious meal.

Part 1! Tune in to see what happens next time! ^^


End file.
